


Diamonds or Twine

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You decide to make Dean listen to your favorite song, Diamonds or Twine, by Ryan Hurd, but what happens next is something you never could have predicted.





	Diamonds or Twine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnfluffbingo (Dancing to their favorite song)

The second the Impala’s familiar strains of classic rock shifted over to something distinctly more country, you knew by the look in your husband’s eyes that you were in trouble. “Y/N,, you know the rule: driver picks the music, shotgun…”

“I swear to God, Dean Winchester, if you say shuts his cakehole to me right now, you’re not getting sex for a week,” you answered defiantly, instantly stopping him in his tracks. “Now, shut up and drive. This is my favorite song.”

Dean chuckled quietly, acquiescing for the moment, as you began to softly sing along to the lyrics you’d long ago memorized. “You know when you know, you hear that all your life. Well whoever they are, turns out they were right. Sunshine, the good times, yeah we got a few behind us. When the bad times come, I ain’t gonna run. Doesn’t matter if it’s diamonds or twine, I’ll be wrapped around your finger. Girl, you got me ‘til we run out of time, rich or poor, rain or shine. The wind’s gonna blow wherever it goes and the road is gonna wind, doesn’t matter if it’s diamonds or twine, forevermore, I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine…”

Suddenly, the car lurched to the side, making you jump in surprise and stop singing. “Dean, what are you doing?!”

“Stopping the car,” he answered simply before he turned the key in the ignition and pulled it out, leaving the engine to fall quiet and the music to fade.

“Yeah, I can see that,” you answered sarcastically, your eyebrows raising. “Why exactly are you stopping?”

“You’ll see,” Dean replied knowingly, a small smile gracing his face. He reached over to the door handle and pulled it before looking back at you with a mischievous smirk. “You coming?”

You didn’t even have a chance to nod before he jumped out, forcing you to scramble out of the passenger seat and race around the front to meet your husband. “Dean, what are you doing? Why are we…”

But, before you could get the words out, he wrapped one of his arms around you, pulling you in close and capturing your hand with his free one. “Shh….” he whispered, as he began to gently sway from side to side.

You couldn’t help the smile that began to form at the edges of your lips as you realized what he was doing. “Dean Winchester, are you dancing?”

“Shh…” he replied once again, tightening his hold on you ever so slightly in a not-so-subtle signal for you to shut up and enjoy the moment.

You didn’t listen. “Dean, there’s no music,” you continued. “We can’t dance without music. This is insane.”

You looked up, expecting to see some sort of understanding come into his eyes, but all you saw was a love so deep, you instantly lost your bravado. “Then, we’ll make our own,” he whispered gruffly, his breath ghosting over your ear a scant second before his soft singing filled the air. “It doesn’t matter if it’s diamonds or twine,” he began, gently spinning you across the dirt-covered shoulder, “I’ll be wrapped around your finger. Girl, you got me 'til we run out of time, rich or poor, rain or shine. The wind’s gonna blow, wherever it goes and the road is gonna wind, doesn’t matter if it’s diamonds or twine, forevermore, I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.”

As he finished the song, he stopped swaying, content to just hold you in his arms as the night air swirled around you, dancing all on its own. You could feel the tears gathering in your eyes and you leaned back to see matching ones in Dean’s. You took a deep breath before you finally found the strength to speak again. “Do you know how damn lucky I am that you married me, Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, his voice hoarse with an emotion that somehow made you love him even more. He slowly, leaned down until his lips were just inches away from yours. “But not nearly as lucky as I am that you married me, Y/N Winchester,” he whispered, sealing his vow with a kiss.


End file.
